A Protector You Can Trust
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ella meets Alien X. :)


**A story that came to me one day. I only own Ella and Mrs. Comstorn. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Protector You Can Trust**

Ella groaned as she tried to wake up, but whatever she was laying on was very soft and she yawned, wanting to stay there, thinking that perhaps what happened earlier was nothing more than a nightmare. She yawned again and blinked her eyes open a little.

She heard a chuckle. "You look cute when you wake up," said a voice that was filled with amusement.

Ella turned her head and saw who spoke and flinched as he sat down on the bed beside her. It was a strong alien whose body looked like a moonless sky and he had two green eyes that gazed at her curiously. She curled up defensively and he chuckled. "Oh, you're playing shy with me?" He asked. "Well, there's only one cure for that."

She looked up at him as he moved his hands toward her and wiggled his fingers. "It's tickle time!" He singsonged teasingly and began tickling her stomach.

Ella laughed before feeling his arms slip around her back and lift her up into his lap, one arm wrapped securely behind her back and his other arm gently pinning her legs down, leaving his hands free to tickle her stomach and sides. She laughed again.

"Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The alien chuckled before gently lifting up her shirt just a little so that her stomach and belly button were exposed. "You know what? I'm feeling a bit hungry," he said as he poked her belly button gently, getting a small squeal out of her. "And I want that tummy!"

With that, Alien X began blowing raspberries into Ella's stomach, making her squeal louder before she laughed louder when he began playfully eating her sides and stomach before going back to blowing raspberries all over her sides and stomach. Ella couldn't get away as he did that, but took a chance to catch her breath when he stopped for a moment, holding her securely with his hands behind her shoulder blades as he helped her sit up and continued tickling her, making her giggle more.

"Laugh all you can, little one," he said with a chuckle. "Because I'm going to tickle you forever."

His teasing words made her laugh harder and she finally managed to grab his hands and try to talk through her laughter, but couldn't. Alien X saw that she was tiring and stopped, lifting her to sit up in his lap. "There's a cute smile," he said with a chuckle. "How are you feeling, little one?"

Ella recovered from the tickle torture and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms surround her in a gentle hug, one that felt familiar. She looked up at him. "You pulled me back into that alleyway and scared off those boys," she said.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "Clockwork mentioned you had gone to the library and Mrs. Comstorn called me when she saw you were in trouble."

"Mrs. Comstorn knows about aliens?" Ella asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Some of the aliens help her out at the library," he said.

Ella then looked up at him. "Are you…another one of my…uncles?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, I am. I'm your uncle Alien X," he said.

"Alien X?" Ella repeated. "Aunt Rachel mentioned you the other day; that you were out on a mission and were returning today."

"That's right, Ella," he said.

Rachel came in. "Ella, are you alright, honey?" She asked.

The young girl nodded and saw her father come up behind Rachel. "Thank you for saving Ella, old friend," he said, catching his daughter as she ran to him, hugging her in relief.

"You're welcome, old friend," Alien X said with a nod.

Ella then turned to the Celestialsapien and hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Alien X," she said happily.

"You're welcome, Ella," he said, returning her hug. "And don't worry about those boys. I gave them a two-way ticket through a wormhole."

"Alien X," Rachel said worriedly.

"Don't worry, it was a quick trip and they came out fine," the Celestialsapien reassured her. "Scared to death, but unharmed."

Rachel sighed, but smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked half-seriously.

"Try to escape a tickle torture from me," said Alien X with a chuckle as he chased after Rachel, who let out a yip of mock terror and tried to keep away from him.

Clockwork chuckled in amusement and Ella giggled. "He's funny," she said.

"Yes, and very protective of his family," said Clockwork. "Be it his own daughter and fiancée, you, Rachel, or any member of this family. He is also one of the most powerful aliens here too and one you can always trust."

Ella nodded in agreement as they heard Rachel laughing, indicating Alien X had caught her. "Especially to tickle me to cheer me up," she said.

"That too," said her father as he tickled her a bit, his daughter's laughter mixing with Rachel's and making him and Alien X both chuckle heartily.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
